48 Hours
by JT6789
Summary: 48 Hours that changed our favorite beat cop's lives forever.


**Hi Everyone - I am an obsessive reader of FanFiction. This is the first FanFiction I've ever written. I don't own any of the characters in Blue Bloods. This is an original writing piece. Thank you.**

The fluorescent lights of St. Vic's waiting room do nothing to ease the anxiety running through Eddie's body. Her leg twitches, her pupils are dilated; she is nervously tapping her finger on the arm of the plastic chair in an erratic rhythm. The events of the last few hours swirl around her. They make her anxious, happy, unsure and content all at the same time. As she dozes into thought – the look in Jamie's eyes when he turned around after handcuffing the dead driver to the steering wheel, the feel of his arms around her holding her tight to his chest, the feel of his voice gently tickling her ear – "I'd spend the $5 million on you." – she's brought back to reality.

"Anyone here for Officer Reagan?" the doctor asks.

"I am." Eddie stands and walks over to the doctor.

"We checked Officer Reagan out after the incident today. He is ready to go home. You can go back and see him. He's in ER bay 4."

"Thank you," Eddie politely replies as the doctor gestures toward room 4.

"Glad you made it." Jamie's soft voice fills the room as Eddie stands at the doorway. His smirking gaze is the push she needs.

"Me too," she says as she gently moves closer to the hospital bed where Jamie lays. His uniform shirt is discarded on the chair so she opts to sit on the bed. They both reach for the other's hand and awkwardly fumble to connect fingers.

"We're going to have to work on that," Eddie giggles.

"Yeah, we are," Jamie replies. His eyes look to hers and he smiles softly as he lifts their clasped hands to his mouth and gently kisses her knuckles. Before anything else can be said, a nurse walks in with Jamie's discharge forms. Following a quick exchange and well-wishes, the nurse leaves as quickly as she came in. Eddie stands and releases her grip on Jamie's hand. He still holds tight and gently tugs her arm while she reaches for his uniform shirt.

"You're going to have to let go of my hand to put this back on," Eddie tells him, holding the shirt toward him.

"Let's get out of here," Jamie replies, rising up off the bed and gripping Eddie's hand even tighter.

Back at the house, Jamie & Eddie head to their separate locker rooms to change into their street clothes. The house is eerily quiet, which is a blessing, as neither is interested in having a conversation with anyone but each other. Both make quick work of changing and met up in the hallway.

"Hungry?" Jamie asks Eddie. The looks she gives him tells him he's going to need to feed her sooner rather than later. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Italian?" Eddie replies.

"Sounds good. I'll get us a salad and that chicken parmagne you like. Meet you at your place in an hour?"

"Okay."

An hour later, Eddie is showered and seated on her couch, feet on the coffee table. The TV is on but she's not paying attention. Her mind is still racing. Thoughts of Jamie nearly dying, what he whispered into her ear during their heartfelt embrace, the way he wouldn't let go of her hand in the ER. She's not sure where all this is going but her thoughts are interrupted by a loud growl from her stomach. Where is he?

About a half hour later, the buzzer to her building sounds. Eddie dozed off and the blaring sound startled her right off the couch. She buzzes Jamie in and unlocks her door before heading to the kitchen for plates and utensils.

"Hey." Jamie says softly as he pushes open the door.

"Hey." Eddie turns around to find Jamie with his hands full. Food balanced in one arm. Flowers and his overnight bag in the other. "Moving in?" She teases. He just winks, hands her the food and making his way into her apartment he deposits the flowers onto the counter and pads to her bedroom with his overnight bag. Well then, Eddie thinks.

He meets her back at the counter where she set up the take-out containers and put the flowers into a vase. He finds a cold beer waiting for him, which he gratefully drinks the neck of. They make their plates in relative silence and Eddie scoots around the end of the counter to the stool next to Jamie.

"This is amazing," Eddie oohs as she takes a bite of the chicken. Jamie chuckles in response while he forks a few pieces of lettuce into his mouth.

They clean up dinner, wash the plates and utensils and stack them next to the sink. Jamie opens the fridge and grabs two more beers and follows Eddie to the couch. After a half hour of snuggling, hand holding and nuzzling, Jamie unwtangles himself from Eddie and holds out his hand. Eddie gazes up at him, knowingly.

"Come on," he whispers. "Let's go to bed." She reaches for his hand and stands up. He spins her around so her back is to her front and wraps his arms around her waist. As they walk toward her bedroom, Eddie's arms reach down to cover Jamie's. He nuzzles into her blonde hair. His hands skate up & down her sides as they continue their walk. Once they are inside Eddie's bedroom, she turns around in his arms. They gaze at each other for a minute, neither speaking.

"I love you, Eddie."

"I know," Eddie pauses. I love you, too."

Jamie slides one hand to Eddie's middle back while the other reaches for the hem of the oversized shirt she wears. He gently strokes her stomach as her lips reach for his. Deep, hungry kisses take them over as his hand moves slowly up to cup her breast and her hands move over his upper arms, his shoulders and behind his neck. Little moans and sighs fill the room. Eddie works her hands down Jamie's back and tugs at the hem of his shirt and begins to lift it up. Jamie releases Eddie's breast and her lips long enough to pull the shirt over his head. Eddie looks up at him with a deep sparkle in her eyes. His eyes begin to gleam with tears as he reaches down to pull her shirt up and over her head.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met," Jamie whispers, staring into her eyes. Eddie, slightly embarrassed and not sure what to say, drops her head and looks at the floor.

"Look at me, Eddie." He touches his hand to her chin and tilts her head up for their eyes to meet. "It's always been you." She touches her hand to his cheek and brushes her lips across his. Her hand snakes back around him as she walks them backward toward her bed. Before they topple backward, Eddie stops them and lets go of Jamie to unbutton her pants and take them off. Jamie follows her lead and undoes his belt and slides his jeans down his legs.

Eddie sits down on the bed and begins to scoot back. In her underwear with the moonlight, she is a vision. Jamie has to stop himself from tearing up again. He hovers over her and teases her lips with his while one hand holds her ribcage tight and the other resumes massaging one of her breasts. Eddie's hands gently run up and down his back as he lowers himself on top of her. Skin to skin. Jamie's hand slides down toward Eddie's stomach again as she parts her legs even further for him to settle in.

"Hmmmm" Eddie sighs as Jamie's hand moves lower and under the top of her underwear. He lifts his head up to look her square in the eye as his hand begins to slowly stroke her. She gasps in a deep breath.

"Jamie," She whispers.

"I know." He replies. She rocks her hips against his hand, while one of his fingers slowly and gently dips inside of her. Her audible gasp nearly undoes him right there.

"Jamie." She says again. He sits up and gently removes his hand from her and then her underwear. Eddie lifts her hips so he can remove what's in his way. He slides his boxers off while he is up. His erection springs to life and Eddie sweetly eyes him and it. She sits up and takes him into her hand. She glides soft and easy from balls to tip, looking up at Jamie. His eyes have darkened; his pupils dilated.

"Eddie.. Please," He mumbles. She doesn't hesitate. Her lips surround him and his head tips back to the ceiling. "Fuck," is all he can say. She removes him from her mouth and begins to work him up and down. Pushing herself off the bed, she continues her work and brushes her lips over his jaw. "Fuck" he exhales again, as his arms pull her closer to him. She pushes back off of him and lowers herself back down to the bed. Jamie pulses in her hand and she quickly takes him back into her mouth, taking him all the way in. He hisses in pleasure, running desperate hands through her hair. She retreats and her tongue teases his tip and then works from the bottom of his shaft back up. "Shitttt" Eddie hums her approval and takes him to the back of her throat again. "Eddie… Fuck… I… " She feels him tighten and hears his cut-off breath. His groans of ecstasy fill the room. Eddie swallows gratefully and removes him completely from her mouth. She strokes him softly while his breathing returns to normal. He shakes his head, his breathing now regulated, and whispers a "God. Eddie." She just smiles.

Jamie bends down in front of her and kneels to the floor. He gently nibbles at Eddie's earlobe and tickles her with the words "I love you." She will never get sick of those words on his lips. He gently pushes her back onto the mattress, hovering over her and moving his lips down the column of her throat to her breast, placing a soft kiss between them and on down her stomach. Her panting and writhing is about to ruin him. He reaches between her legs and begins to part her slick lips with his thumbs. He inhales the scent of her. Turned on. Wet. Ready for him. He's waited for this moment for years. He takes his first taste of her with a sweet kiss. She exhales sharply, wanting more. Pressing her hips down toward his mouth, and his tongue gently licks her folds, now dripping into his mouth. His fingers join his tongue in stroking her and one, then two fingers slip softly inside.

"Jamie," is all Eddie can muster. Her body is not her own – her spine arches, her hips move in rhythm with Jamie's fingers, as his tongue finds the flat of her clit and licks up and over. "Oh my god" Eddie breaths over and over again. Jamie suckles her clit and eases a third finger inside her. She presses down on him and nearly comes apart right there. She tries to settle her breathing but his tongue and fingers have other ideas. He moans into her and she revels in the sound of him so turned on with getting her off. "Jamie… Jamie…" Her spine arches up, lost in her orgasm, continuing to say Jamie's name – the experience is dizzying. After what seems like an eternity, Eddie's breathing returns to normal. Jamie is sitting upright, his fingers gentling her and bringing her back. It takes her a bit to refocus.

"Jamie.. .I…"

"I know, Ed. I know." She sighs a giant breath in response.

"Jamie?"

"Yeah?"

" I want you inside me." Jamie has never heard sweeter words and a smile stretches across his face. He lowers himself down to her, capturing her lips, gently tonguing her mouth. "Please, Jamie…" Eddie pleads. Jamie snickers, like she's the only desperate one at the moment, and pushes back to his knees, pulling Eddie's thighs up over his. Once again, he gently strokes her and then steadies himself before pushing his tip slightly inside her. The sound Eddie makes makes it almost impossible for him to not push in all the way and fill her completely. He inches in little by little, watching Eddie watch him. She presses into him and takes him in a little further. "Jamie, please… I want all of you." He does as instructed and slides home easily. Eyes locked in a shaky exhale, Eddie starts to move. She presses her hips down and pulls them back ever so slightly. Jamie watches in awe. He's dreamed of this, fantasized about this, woken up so utterly turned on by thoughts of this moment that he's amazed he's amazed he didn't come apart just entering her. He pulls her hips down further and meets her with a small thrust. Eddie's hands run up his forearms as her hips begin to move faster and crash into his. She doesn't pull him down to her and he doesn't attempt to lean over her; they watch each other, heat swelling in their chests, bodies working in perfect time with each other. Jamie can feel himself approaching his climax. He knew he wouldn't last long. He inhales a deep breath, exhaling while he thumbs Eddie's clit. His moans turn into her moans and neither can tell who is making which noise. Eddie is the first to come – her orgasm gripping her from inside. She feels it start in her belly and work its way down. She clenches around Jamie, moaning his name over and over again. He presses through her orgasm and finds his own release, holding her hips to his as he fills her. Eddie barely feels him let go through the intensity of her orgasm. Eventually, they come back to each other. Jamie moves to pull out of Eddie but she stops him.

"No Jamie. I want you inside me." He happily obliges and leans forward to burrow his head in the crook of her neck.

"I love you," he whispers, clinging to her. A few moments later, he gently removes himself and rolls over next to Eddie. Face to face, she reaches out and caresses his cheek. For the first time in a long time, both their eyes & hearts are clear.

Eddie wakes up from a deep slumber to find Jamie gone. The bed is cold and she feels a distinct chill in the air. Sitting up and searching for her shirt, Eddie notices the living room light on through the crack in the door. She quietly gets up, pulls her discarded shirt over her head and ventures into the living room. Lying prone on her couch is Jamie. The moonlight stretches through the room and illuminates his face. She can see the gears in his mind working overtime.

"Hey. What are you doing up?' He asks her in a hushed tone.

"I woke up and you were no where to be found," she replies shyly. "I'm glad you're here."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be, Eddie." Jamie sits up, making room for her on the couch. She joins him and he quickly wraps his arm around her shoulder and leans in to capture her lips. This feeling will never get old, he thinks. Eddie's lips softly tease his as he lets out a hum of appreciation. They both giggle and Eddie nuzzles into his neck.

"What are you doing out here?" she asks.

"A little reading."

"What are you reading?"

"The Patrol Guide."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Are you not tired and can't sleep because I'm confident I can exhaust you faster than the Patrol Guide can."

"I don't doubt that." Jamie chuckles. "Here, take a look." He hands his iPad to Eddie.

"What am I looking for?"

"I was looking for any written rules about partners being in a relationship."

"Oh." She says, slightly dejected. In the events that transpired earlier, she's forgotten that they both will roll out with new partners most likely on their next tour. "I'd forgotten about that." She says, a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"Don't be too sad, Eddie."

"What do you mean? As amazing as this is," she gestures between them "I will miss riding with you. You've made me the best cop I could be."

"Same goes for me, Eddie. You've always made me a better person." Eddie's eyes water at his sudden transparency. "But here's the thing."

"Okay…"

"There is no written rule about spouses being partners."

Eddie, trying to process what Jamie just said, reaches to the coffee table and picks up the glass of water Jamie must have gotten when he came out here to read. She takes a long sip, a big inhale and then an even bigger exhale.

"That's my water glass there, partner. You know I wouldn't share that with just anyone," Jamie smirks. Still at a loss for words, Eddie looks up at him quizzically. She studies his face – his soft smile, his kind eyes and the way they match the moon with their depth. Her mind is calm and clear. She doesn't just realize that Jamie is her home; she finally admits it to herself. He has been for a long time.

"Would you mind if I kept my name?" she asks, breaking the silence.

"Whatever you want."

"Okay."

"Okay."

They smile at each other softly and Eddie leans in and rests her head on Jamie's shoulder.

The following morning, they wake up late. Jamie opts to skip church with his family in the interest of figuring out how he and Eddie are going to share the news, among other things. He also wants a few more intimate moments with her; they have a lot of lost time to make up. While he watches Eddie get dressed, dry her hair and put on her make up, he realizes how intimate these moments are, something he never experienced with Sydney or any other woman for that matter.

Dinner goes smoothly, although Jamie is not sure his dad is sold on them remaining partners. That will be a conversation for another day. He's also sure they won't be partners for much longer with Eddie taking the Sergeant's test. But whatever time they get together on the job, he is going to cherish.

Eddie being at his family dinner has a profound effect on him. He knows it's not an idle fantasy of his anymore – it's a reality. Under the table, Jamie kept reaching for Eddie's hand and squeezing it gently; a reminder to himself that what is happening is real. Occasionally, he squeezed Eddie's thigh and doesn't miss the effect it has on her. Her giggles intensify and she knocks her knee into his, almost egging him on to see how far he's willing to take this.

Back inside her apartment, he door is barely closed before he's on her. Jamie rips Eddie's jacket off and sears her lips with his. Eddie pushes back against him and he lands with his back against the wall. She finds a sweet spot under his earlobe and he unleashes a forceful "Fuck, Eddie." She reaches down to find his zipper and he exhales a rush of air at her touch. "Bedroom." He mutters. Grabbing his hands, Eddie walks backward to her bedroom, Jamie in tow.

"Take off your clothes now," Eddie demands once they are hovering over her bed.

"Demanding," he jabs.

"You'll appreciate it later," she smirks.

"I know I will," he says, removing his clothing while Eddie peels hers off as well. Jamie reaches forward to grasp Eddie around the waist.

"No," Eddie replies.

"No?"

"No. Sit down."

Jamie does as he's told and looks up expectantly at his fiancé.

"Move back," she orders him. She's barely even touched him and he's ready to go. Somehow he always knew he would appreciate her demanding nature on another level. "Lay down" is the next order.

Eddie straddles him, trapping his penis under her body. She glides her hips up and down him as she reaches for his hands, guiding them up her thighs, over her stomach and up to her breasts. Her eyes gaze down to his as she releases her hands and Jamie's take over. He pushes her breasts together, gently kneading them. Eddie continues to glide her wet pussy over his penis, moaning at his touch. "Fuck, Jamie. Do you know how badly I've wanted to do this all afternoon?"

"Just all afternoon?"

"Well… maybe longer than that."

" Yeah, me too," Jamie chuckles. In one swift movement, Eddie raises her hips and holds him steady, sliding down gently, feeling him fill every inch of her.

"Jesus, Eddie," Jamie moans at the sensation of Eddie surrounding him. She stills for a moment, looking into his eyes. His hands are still on her breasts, her hands on his chest. Sliding her hips back, she leans forward to kiss him. His hands swoop to her back and press her against him.

"I love you, Jamie," she whispers against his mouth before she pushes herself upright and slowly begins to move. Her hips rock forward and backward. Jamie's eyes are riveted – watching her move on top of him, the way her breasts sway, the way her clit pulses against him – it's everything he's dreamed of. And more when Eddie presses her hands onto his chest and really moves up and down on him. He grasps her breasts again, holding them still while she moves up and down on him at a quick pace. The little noises she makes are so Eddie. She removes her hands from his chest sliding them up her legs and to her hips, up over her waist and over her head and into her hair. Jamie starts to thrust slightly inside her. He is in absolute awe. Eddie's beauty, her gorgeous breasts, her muscular yet feminine body, her tight pussy are all on display in front of him and they are all his. They have been for a long time, now, even though this is just the beginning of their physical connection.

Eddie's response to his movement is all the reassurance he needs. Their quiet and hushed moans grow in volume. Eddie is inching closer. She straightens up and leans over him. Her ample breasts dangle over his face. He grasps them with his hands, squeezes lightly and takes one into his mouth, sucking, nipping and tonguing her nipple while he massages the other one.

"Oh my god Jamie," Eddie moans. Releasing her breasts from his grip, his hands reach to her upper back and pull her down against him, holding her tight. She finds that spot under his jaw and he growls at the sensation. At this point, Eddie's hips have slowed, although she hasn't come yet. Jamie takes this opportunity to thrust up inside her again, this time with more force. The sound she lets out lets him know she wants more. He thrusts again and again. Harder. Faster. Eddie hitches her legs up further and he finds a new angle that sends both of them to another place entirely. Eddie can feel herself start to unravel. Jamie's name is on her lips as he pounds into her mercilessly. Her clit pulses with every thrust. The full-throated groans they each let out fill the room. The neighbors can probably hear them.

"Come for me, Eddie.," Jamie whispers as he continues his ferocious thrusting. "Please, Eddie. Come."

"Jamie.." she says and he hears that whimper of love and desire in her voice he heard when turned around looking for him with the baby in her arms. "Jamie…" there it is again before he enveloped her in his arms after she saved his life. "Jamie…" just like last night. And this morning. And later this morning. He pounds harder and presses her even closer. "Jamie… Jamie…" she cries.

Eddie's release is spectacular. She convulses in his arms, saying his name over and over again. Part way through her orgasm, he finds his. His low, guttural groans echo in her ear. He cries out her name and holds her even closer, if possible. They lay there, completely entangled in each other. Completely intertwined in each other, physically and emotionally. Eddie is too limp to move. Her breathing has settled and they breathe in time with each other.

Eddie eventually sits up, Jamie still inside her. She runs her hands over his chest as his hands find her waist. No words are needed. She untangles herself from him and lays down beside him, resting her head on his chest. Jamie takes Eddie's hand in his, in a much less awkward move than two days ago at the hospital, kisses her knuckles and hold her hand to the other side of his chest, over his heart.


End file.
